If You Play it Cool, You'd Be a Fool
by goth4ever
Summary: Sometimes you just have to go and get him yourself. Inspired by "Hey Jude" by the Beatles. USxUK AlfredxArthur. Human names used. Rated T to slight language


Arthur sighed as he rested his elbow on the meeting table and held his chin. He gently tapped his fingers on the wood top as he gazed around the large and slightly empty room. The only other people with him were Francis and Kiku – who were making conversation by the windows – along with Roderich and Elizaveta – who were seating rather close together and speaking sweetly together. Arthur sighed and picked up his pen. He began to twirl it in his fingers with boredom.

Suddenly the door flew open and Alfred stood there with his all American grin plastered on his face, "Never fear!" he exclaimed, making everyone turn and look at him, "The hero is here!"

Elizaveta giggle to herself as Roderish sighed and put a hand on his forehead. Kiku and Francis only smiled at the young man. Arthur glanced at him but sighed and shook his head.

The grin never left Alfred's face as he entered the room, letting the large wooden doors close behind him. He walked to his seat and placed his white fast-food lunch bag on the table then looked at Arthur, who was sitting next to him and paying him no mind.

"Hey there Arthur!" he greeted as he swung his chair around so that the back faced the Brit. Alfred plopped down in it and put his forearms on the back, "What's happenin'?"

Arthur shifted to sit up then lean back against the back of his chair. He folded his arms in front of him, "Good afternoon, Alfred. I see you're full of energy, as usual." He stated.

"Well what kind of hero would I be if I was all lazy and dull? A real hero needs to be able to jump up and save the day at a minute's notice!"

"Yes, yes, of course," Arthur said with a slight roll of his eyes.

Alfred sat there a moment, looking down and shifted in his chair then he licked his lips, "Hey uh… I was wondering… what are you doing later?" he asked on the quiet side, as though he didn't want anyone else to hear.

Kiku's eyes perked up as he heard the whisper. Training with the ninjas gives you that ability. He put up a finger, "I'm sorry Francis-san, let me stop you for a moment." He turned his head and looked at the American, "I think Alfred is asking Arthur out on a date," Hearing this, a smirk instantly appeared on Francis's face. He glanced over at the two as well, focusing his hearing on the conversation.

Arthur rubbed the side of his arm, "I have to return to the United Kingdom after this to meet with the Queen and Mr. Cameron to discuss some economical issues,"

Francis and Kiku could see Alfred's heart drop right through his shoes. Francis frowned at this, "Oh his poor little heart…" he said quietly. Kiku nodded quietly in agreement.

Alfred stared at him a moment but then leaned far back, putting his hands on the back of his chair to assure himself that he didn't fall, "Cool! I gotta meeting with Obama today too! Something about health care," he said.

Arthur nodded then glanced out the window at the snow. He sighed, "If it's snowing here in Washington D.C., it should be a blizzard back in London. I hope my plane isn't going to be canceled. It would be awfully terrible." He said more to himself then to Alfred.

The American glanced outside. It wasn't terrible, but there were quite a bit of snowflakes falling from the sky. "I'm sure it'll all work out, but hey," he cupped a hand on Arthur's shoulder as he leaned forward, "You have fun and tell Elizabeth that I send her my love,"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Honestly, your respect is much to be desired,"

Alfred only chuckled then stood up and put his chair back. He walked to the large chalk and picked up a piece of white chalk. He lifted it up to write the agenda for the meeting but he paused, having the chalk inches away from the board. He glanced down sadly but then took a deep breath and tried to shake it off as he began to write.

Francis frowned as he shook his head, "Poor Amerique…" he said as he crossed his arms.

"Yes," Kiku agreed, "It is truly terrible, and I feel bad for him." He leaned forward some, "Does he really have a meeting with his president after this?" he whispered. He sighed when Francis shook his head.

"Al just lays back and plays it cool," Francis said, looking back up at the blonde American as he focused on drawing little stars on the chalk board, "But he's a truly a fool. If he continues like this, Arthur will find someone else and Amerique will be so heartbroken. He needs to set his 'heroic' pride aside and just go for it!"

Kiku nodded, "I agree. I am not too sure if I can bear to watch his suffering any longer." He frowned as he took a glance at Alfred.

The American had finished his drawing and writing and took a step back. He put his hands on his hips and smiled at his clever work of using stars for bullets instead of dots. He nodded once, approving of his work then turned around and walked to his seat. He plopped down, slouching a bit then stole a glance at Arthur, who was now looking over some papers he brought in his brief case. Alfred felt his lips frown slightly but he quickly glanced away, feeling stupid for letting pity get to him. "_It's ok,"_ he told himself in his mind, trying to calm his slightly wounded heart, "_He'll come around. He'll see my feeling for him and we'll be happy together,"_

After a long painstaking two hours, the World Conference was augured. As people started to exit the room, Alfred stood up quickly, making sure he was up before Arthur was. He pushed in his chair slowly as Arthur stood up and took his brief case in hand. Alfred put his hands in his bomber jacket and casually walked to the large wooden doors. When Arthur got near, Alfred made sure to open the door for him with a smile.

Arthur nodded to him, "Thank you," he said as he passed the other.

Alfred grinned, "Not a problem!" he quickly hurried after him.

Francis slowly drummed his fingers on the table as he propped his elbow up and held his chin with his hand. He sighed, "So gentleman like," he said then glanced over at Kiku, who was sitting beside him.

Kiku put the back of his fingers to his lips and nodded, "Yes, indeed," he said.

Francis watched him for a moment but then smirked, "I know that look…" he said slyly, "Care to share your master plan, mon ami?"

"The next World Conference is next week in London, correct?"

"Oui, that is correct,"

Kiku smiled, "Then this will work out perfectly,"

As Arthur walked down the halls of Alfred's capital building, said American hurried to catch up to him. "Hey Arthur!" he greeted with his famous grin as he put his hands in his jacket pocket, "Mind if I walk with you?"

Arthur shook his head, "I don't mind. Go ahead if you like,"

"Awesome!"

Alfred couldn't help but feel slightly awkward as they walked in silence down the halls that seemed to be much longer than he had remembered. "Um…" he started, "So how are things going over in the big bad U.K.?" he asked, trying to lift the awkwardness that was crushing him.

Arthur shrugged, "Just like they always are," he said.

Alfred hissed in his mind when the topic was passed so easily. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well that sounds boring. Nothing exciting going on?"

"No, not really,"

The American slowly nodded, "Fun," he said. Thankfully though, they finally reached the west wing doors and Alfred quickened his steps slightly. He pushed and held the door for Arthur again, earning him another praise. Arthur shivered as they walked out into the sunset winter wonderland, now hating himself very much for not bring an extra jacket. Alfred saw this and thought about offering his bomber jacket to him, but was that pushing it? He chuckled instead, "What, you're cold? Isn't the United Kingdom way farther north than Washington D.C.?" he teased.

This made Arthur scowl, "Shut up! Snow is snow. Same here as anywhere else! I thought about bring an extra jacket but I didn't think it would be too bad. I didn't take the wind chill into thought though." He explained, slightly annoyed.

"Well that was stupid! With all these buildings, the wind is faster! You should know this as well as I do!"

"Yes well, it's not something to bicker about now. I'll be on my way to the airport and home in a matter of hours."

Alfred frowned as they reached a lean black car with darkly tinted windows, "Yeah, I guess so," he said then rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey, the next meeting is in London, right?" he asked.

Arthur nodded, turning around to look up at him, "Yes, that's correct,"

"Awesome! I'll see you then! Don't get caught in a snow storm!"

Arthur nodded, then opened the door and stepped inside. Alfred waved as the car pulled away but then sighed, not caring that his breath just fogged up his Texans. He kicked some snow then turned around and slowly started back into his White House.

Upon entering his gathering room, Arthur cursed to himself, "Bloody hell…" he said quietly, "_I forgot my jacket __**again**__! You would think I would have seen it as I walked out the door but I suppose not."_ He rubbed the back of his head, "_The sun was out so I didn't even think about it… It's supposed to be colder later on though…"_ "Bloody hell!" he said a bit louder this take, stumping his foot.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked suddenly from behind Arthur, making him jump and turn around quickly. There stood Alfred in his uniform and bomber jacket with a scarf wrapped around his neck.

Arthur stared at him a moment but shook his head, "No, it's nothing. I just forgot my coat again, that's all." He then turned around and walked to his spot at the large table.

Alfred snorted, "_Again_? Didn't you learn anything from freezing you ass off back in Washington D.C.?" he teased as he followed him.

"Oh shut up! The sun was out and it was slightly warmer so I didn't think of it,"

"Right right, whatever you say Iggy!"

Arthur rolled his eyes at the nickname but placed his brief case on the table. As Alfred and the rest of the nations took their seats, he put his hands on the table, "Good evening everyone, and thank you for coming. Welcome to London, my home town. Now, let's begin, shall we?"

Alfred always loved to watch Arthur get worked up about a topic and speak passionate has he did quick and crazed hand motions. His British accent seemed to thicken when he would get annoyed by something or roused up, which the American found _very_ sexy. Yes, he liked London conferences, because Arthur would host them and do most of the talking.

After a couple hours or so, Arthur stood once more, "Are there anymore topics that we did not get to that we should?" he asked as he looked around the room. When he saw no one move, he nodded once, "Very well. I call this meeting to a close,"

Francis and Kiku didn't move as they looked at each other with slightly sly looks. They then watched Alfred be the same gentleman that he always was around Arthur. Once the two left, that's when Francis and Kiku followed. They wanted some ground behind them. Nothing too suspicious. They observed how Alfred talked and acted around Arthur as they walked down the hall. It was all too easy now to spot the signs, but poor naïve Arthur seemed to think that they were all manners he had told the younger man.

Once Arthur and Alfred walked outside and to the bottom of the stairs, Arthur turned to him and nodded once, "Well I will see you at the next meeting, correct?" he asked.

Alfred nodded, "You got it! Hey, and next time, check the weather before strolling out your front door, ok?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, very funny. Goodbye Alfred," he said then started down the sidewalk to his home.

Alfred waved but then sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Again, he kicked some snow then turned the opposite direction and started walking to the hotel he was staying in.

Francis frowned, "I really hope this works," he said to Kiku as he leaned again the front door and crossed his arms. He watched Alfred sulk, "I don't think I can take much more of watching his heart break."

Kiku nodded, "I am positive this will work. Come on," he said then started down the stairs and towards the American, having Francis follow behind him. "Alfred-san!" Kiku called out to him, making the dirty blonde pause in his sulking and turn around.

He forced a smile, "Oh hey there Kiku, um… Francis! You guys heading the same way I am?" he asked.

Kiku smiled and shook his head, "No. Alfred, you're going in the wrong direction. What you want is that way," he said, pointing behind him and in the direction Arthur was walking.

Alfred blinked, "Huh? No, I'm pretty sure my hotel is this way," he said, pointing behind him with his thumb and completely missing the point in what Kiku was saying.

Francis sighed, "Alfred, we know you love Arthur. To be quite frank, we've know from the beginning, and we can't stand seeing your heart be crushed every time Arthur says goodbye to you. Excuse my language, but you need to grow a pair of balls and go after Arthur!"

Kiku blinked, "That's not what we planned on saying but alright,"

Alfred's eyes widened and he blushed rather dark. He forced a shaky chuckle, "What are you talking about Francis? I'm not in love with Arthur! That's crazy! You must be drinking too much wine or something! Heh heh…"

Francis groaned and put his hands on Alfred's shoulders, "Mon Amerique, I want you to listen and to listen good," he paused a moment to make sure he had Alfred's attention before continuing, "It's been four years Alfred; _four years_, don't you think it's about time you did something about that nagging feeling you have towards Arthur?"

"But I-…" Alfred started but Francis cut him off.

"No! I said listen!" Alfred gulped and nodded. Seeing this side of Francis scared him slightly. "I grew up in the city of love; the capital of everything romantic, and I can tell when someone is in love. They give off signs and trick, you see. I suppose you can say I have a feel for it; like a radar, and mon cher, I'm getting a **very** strong reading coming off you and it's pointed directly at Arthur. You're sweet and nice and very gentleman like to him when he's around you. I can see your eyes light up with happiness and glee whenever he looks at you. I can feel your heart skip a beat when he smiles at you, and I can feel when that heart is crushed because Arthur doesn't tell you that he loves you. It's so painful watching you like this and to see your heart break into a million pieces."

Alfred stared at him, "…That's kinda creepy Francis…" he said quietly.

Francis let out a hiss, "Shut up and listen! You need you get your head out of your rear and go! You have found her, now go and get her! If you just lay back and act cool, you're going to lose her quicker than you think. I can see how much you love him, and damn it! If what your doing didn't work for the past four years, what makes you think it's going to work today or tomorrow or the next day or the day after that! Just go! Go and let him know!"

Alfred stared at him. He had no know all this was bottled up into Francis like this. Maybe he was right – no. He _was _right. Arthur was too precious to him and he didn't want to lose him. He suddenly felt all the passionate that Francis had fill him to the top. His jaw closed firmly and his brows frowned in a serious way. He pushed Francis out of the way and started running as fast as he could down the sidewalk.

Kiku and Francis turned around to watch him. Francis smiled, "I knew that would get through to him… Good plan Kiku,"

Kiku simply smiled, "You were the one with the passionate, Francis-san."

Francis chuckled some, "City of love… what do you want from moi?"

Alfred's heart started to beat faster and faster as he ran. His breath quickened, burning his lungs, but he didn't care. His eyes were locked on the Brit in front of him. "Arthur!" he screeched.

Arthur's eyes widened when he heard someone cry his name but as he turned around to see what all the commotion was about, he was enveloped by a pair of strong, warm arms. A rush of cold air swept over him but the warmth of the other body pressing to him made him shiver. He smelt the leather, the western dust, honey, and strong coffee. He felt his cheek heat slightly when his mind put the pieces together.

"A-Alfred?" he said quietly, "Wh-what's the matter?"

Alfred buried his faced into his arms, "Everything! Everything is the matter Arthur! Everything for the past four years are wrong! I'm so sorry,"

Arthur blinked, clearly confused, "Wh-what?"

The American hesitated slightly, but pulled away and looked deep into Arthur's confused and slightly hopeful emerald green eyes. He cups his cheeks in his hands and smiled softly, "Arthur, I'm so sorry. I should have realized before that it was my duty to do this instead of expecting you to. I'm a hero, and heroes are supposed to be brave! But this one thing made me so weak and afraid. Oh I'm so sorry. You have to forgive me for the past four years and for what I'm about to do."

Gaping like a fish, Arthur simply stared at him, searching for answers, "Wh-what…?" he hated sounding like broken recorded, but that was all he could manage.

Alfred chuckled, "Heh, sorry again. Maybe if I explained it like this, it would make more sense for you," he licked his lips nervously but then leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other's.

Arthur's eyes shot wide and the color of his face would make Spain's tomatoes jealous. Everything was happening in a rush for him but the damp warmth of Alfred's lips soothed him somehow and he found his eyes lowered as well. Shyly, he kissed him back.

The kiss was long and calming. Though it was so simple, it seemed to take both of the blondes' breath away. Alfred pressed more firmly to Arthur's lips, covering them completely and loving the feel of it. Arthur sighed slightly through his nose when his lips were fully covered and warmed. He wanted to stay like this forever, but the need for oxygen and the bitter wind of winter made him pull away with a gasp. He shivered, stepping closer to Alfred, wanting the warmth he was giving off. Alfred smiled and took the opening of his bomber jacket and wrapped them around Arthur so he could warm him as best he could. Arthur shivered again and sighed happily.

"I love you Arthur," Alfred whispered into his ear, "I love you so much. I have for the longest of time, and I've always wanted to make you happy.

A chuckle could be heard some inside the thick bomber jacket, "Well I think you completed that goal," he looked up at him, "Because you made me so happy just now. And… I… I love you too, Alfred,"

Alfred grinned his all American grin and hugged him tight, "Mine then?"

Arthur chuckled his nuzzled his neck, "Yes, I'm yours,"


End file.
